


How To Fall In Love In Seven Days

by cammiejeannie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is Alive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chef Hunk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Lots of Angst, Matt and Shiro have a past, Multi, Older Characters, Shallurangst, klangst, she/her pronouns for pidge, slight langst, um i'll update this as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiejeannie/pseuds/cammiejeannie
Summary: Just your average story about a boy who meets a boy in a bar. Alternatively, a one night stand gone right.





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> First Klance (/Voltron) fic so I'm pretty nervous about this one D:

If there was anything Lance dreads the most, it’s going out on a Sunday night on his free will. Yes, his own free will. His friends, well, _office acquaintances,_ have suggested a new bar opening downtown. He offered to scout the new place, saying he didn’t really have anything planned for the night. What he didn’t expect is for them let him go on his own. Who does that?  What kind of friends are they that let their friend go to a bar on their own? How much cruelty could life possibly get?!?!

Okay maybe the last part was a little bit exaggerated.

So here he was, in front of his wardrobe mirror, dreading what could possibly be the most awkward night he’ll ever have to endure. _No, Lance, you wanted this, remember?_  He closes the wardrobe door and runs for the front door, quick enough before his couch teases him and won’t let him leave.

It was a warm night, only two layers of clothing needed. But with Lance’s nervousness getting the best of him, it was a lot warmer than what it was. He kept thinking of all the scenarios in which he’ll get kicked out for doing nothing or getting arrested for a mistaken identity.

As the bouncers open the door to the bar, he’s greeted with the stench of alcohol and sweat and lights. So much lights. He squeezes his way to the bar and orders the drink. _They’re not so bad, I guess._

As he downs the content of his glass, he sees a really, really, really, _really_ long mop of white hair at the corner of his eyes. Curiosity killed the cat.  He approached said person and nudged her by her arm. Apparently, surprises aren’t her thing as she stumbles backwards and lands on Lance’s arms.

“Hello.” Lance starts.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Lance. And you’re right here in my arms.” He flirts.

She scowls and slaps Lance right across the face. “I’m not interested. I’m engaged!”

_Shit, she has an accent._

“Well it’s not like that at all!” He defends. “I was just asking how you’re liking the place? Since its new and all.”

“Oh.” Her demeanor changed. “Well, it’s definitely okay if you’re seventeen and horny.” She joked.

“I agree.” Lance laughs. “Well at least the drinks are okay, I suppose?”

“The drinks are fine!” She smiled. God, she’s so beautiful. “Though I must confess that we’ve had better drinks.”

“Totally.”

“Well, it was nice to talk to you. But my fiancé’s waiting for me upstairs.”

“Oh. Okay, go on, then.”

“I’m Allura, by the way.” What does she think she’s doing? Why did she say her name? Did she want me to find her?

“Lance.” They both said together. “I know, you told me.” She quirks an eyebrow. They both wave goodbye and he makes his way back to the bar again. Well, time for another drink to forget that terrible encounter.

He orders another drink and downs it immediately. And orders another, and another, and another…

-

“You having fun?”

“With you by my side? Yes, sir!”

“Good.” He closes the gap between them and that leaves Lance more breathless than he already was. His lilac eyes were sure to die for.

-

“Can you drive?”

“No, I walked.”

“Sure you did.” Lance smirks. “Just crash at my place?”

“Already?” He gasps. “I like you.” He cooed.

“No! Not that! I don’t want you to die! Come on!”

“Okay.” He smiled.

-

“Hey.” He kissed Lance’s knuckles.

“Yeah?” Lance shifts his position so he’s now facing him.

“Don’t leave tomorrow, okay?”

“I live here, dipshit.”

“I thought of that! I was testing you.” He smiled.

“Okay? Just go to sleep. I have work tomorrow.”

“Me too. Okay. Goodnight, Rigel.”

“Rigel?”

“Yeah, it’s the brightest blue star in the sky and I’m staring right at it.” He smiled.  “Also because I don’t know your name”

 _Okay, that was smooth._ “Riiiiiight.” _Play it cool. Lance. Play it cool._

“Right. Goodnight for real this time.”

“Good night to you too.”

 


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to upload it right away oops

Blaring lights; that was all Lance could remember last night. And to make things worse, none of them even make sense. One moment he was out on the dance floor, the next he was in his bed with someone, clothes strewn across the floor. How he got there is a completely different question. He may have hitched a ride with someone? Taken a cab home? He honestly doesn’t know.

As he tries to piece the events of last night, he turns up empty. All he remembers is this girl he talked to but that was it. At least he got home safe and in one piece. Note; never go out on a Sunday night. And as the sun crept through his blinds, he had no choice but to open his eyes.

“What happened last night?” He murmured.

As he finally takes in his surroundings, he’s then greeted by a mop of black hair by his side, snoring away.

“Who the hell are you?” He panics, and then proceeds to lift the blanket. “Oh shit, no.” They were both, in fact, unclothed. 

Lance then stands up and cleans himself up in the bathroom in hopes to wash away the events from last night. Whoever is in his bed he’ll deal with later.

As he exits the bathroom, he sees that his bed was empty. Maybe they left, he says. He doesn’t really wanna face whoever that was again. Strict rule of one night stands – **_don’t get_ _attached_**.

He went about getting dressed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Well, somehow.

“Oh, you’re awake!”

“Yeah. Oh, and I took some of your cereal. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, was just about to do the same.” Lance then takes a bowl for himself and pours a good amount before he realizes that this other person, was in fact, eating cereal without milk. “Oh, I have milk in the fridge. Do you want some?”

“No. It’s fine. I don’t drink milk.”

“What? How?” He almost choked in front of this stranger. _Real smooth, Lance._

“I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Again, how?!”

“I don’t know? I just am?” He questiongly deadpanned.

“But how can you enjoy the full experience of cereal if you don’t add milk in it?”

“I’d rather break my teeth from eating raw cereal than go to the hospital, thank you very much.”

They sat there, maybe for an hour just talking about the most random things and honestly Lance was enjoying himself because finally, _finally,_ someone understood his weird obsession over cats.  Until this, what’s his name’s phone rang.

“Oh, hey, Shiro… Yeah, no… Oh… Alright… Yes… Shiro! Yes! Fine! I’ll be over there in a few.” And as soon as Lance heard those words, it’s like he heard his heart break into a million pieces.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah. My brother called. He needs back at the Castle.”

“ _The Castle_?”

“Oh! It’s a restaurant. His fiancé owns it.”

“Oh, I see.”

“You should drop by there sometimes. The food’s great! Hunk, our chef, is an enthusiastic gourmand with an incredible palate. “

“Really? Sure! A change from the usual instant noodles would be great.”

“Trust me, you’ll love it!” He hollered as he made his way to the bedroom - to get dressed. He ate his cereals in his underwear. Classic.

“By the way, I’m Lance.” Lance just broke rule number two; don’t say your name unless they asked. It’ll hurt less once you do get attached. Since he broke the first rule, might as well. “In case you were wondering.”

“Lance. I’m Keith.” He extends his arm as he pulls up his jeans.

“Keith. Come to think of it, you do look like a Keith.”

“Yeah? Well, you look – look like a Lance as well.” Keith’s face turned red. God he was so cute, Lance thought.

As he finally puts on his jacket, Lance can’t help the emptiness that he’s about to feel once Keith walks out the door. He can finally admit to himself that maybe he doesn’t want Keith to just walk out of his life like that. I mean, the guy did invite him to this restaurant after all. So maybe he does want to meet up again?

“So where is this restaurant you say?”

“Oh, it’s just downtown near the park. You won’t miss it. If you see a middle – aged man with red hair and a mustache, that’s us.”

Lance couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Sure, I’ll drop by.”

“Cool. Text me when you’re coming so I can ask Hunk to cook something up for you. Number?” He extends his arm with his phone in his hand, the dial pad open. To say Lance was about to combust from the inside would be an understatement. How in the hell is this Keith playing it so cool? They just met last night; drunk. Then had drunk sex in his bed, and then had a soul searching conversation in his kitchen counter over cereal. He pushed that all aside as he tapped his number on Keith’s phone.

“I’ll miss call you so you can save my number. But for now I really have to go. Shiro’s gonna be mad.”

“Alright. See you soon, Keith.”

“See you soon, Lance.”

Just as Lance was about to close the door,

“Lance, wait!”

“Yeah?” He opens the door fully. Keith walks in and kisses Lance on the cheek. Red as a tomato.

“Have a nice day.” He smiled and walks away.

-

_An unknown number missed a call from you_

Lance thought it might be Keith so he immediately texts.

**Lance:**

_Keith, is this you?_

**Unknown Number:**

_Hey Lance! Yeah, it is me! When are you dropping by?_

**Lance:**

_I’m free Saturday night?_

**Unknown Number:**

_Saturday night sounds great! See you :*_

Lance locks his phone and throws it somewhere on his bed. He did not need to be this flustered at this hour of the day. And what’s with that stupid emoji at the end?

“Oh, shit I’m late for work!” He stumbles out of his bed and scurries off to his closet to get dressed, Monday morning taking its toll on him. And that kiss Keith gave him. That too. Not now Lance, you have to focus. You have five days until you see Keith. The least you can do is get him out of your system.

Oh boy…

-

“Lance! I need that report by the end of the day. Don’t forget, okay?”

Yes, Miss Holt.”

“Are you being for real?”

“What? Isn’t that your name?”

“Just call me Pidge.”

“Alright? Pidge?”

“That’s better! Now get back to work!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbles as he proceeds to type away in his computer. His new boss ain’t so bad. She’s actually _too nice_ to be a boss, and she’s like what? 22? When he was 22 he was barely able to pay his student loans, let alone be a boss. “This is gonna be a long week.” He sighs. Keep it together, Lance. Keep it together.

At lunch, he finds himself walking out of the office building and into the busy street outside, looking for a place to eat. _Maybe I could surprise Keith? No, no. That’s a bad idea. Will you stop thinking about him for like one second?_  

And then it hit him. He dreads it so much, but it’s there, at the back of his mind. He can’t even bring himself to utter it in his mind. No, he won’t say it.

“No.” He utters. As if he needed to physically hear it for it to register in his brain. “I barely know the guy.”

And like a firework up in the night sky, he spots a mullet of black hair in the opposing street. He zooms in on its face, and relieved once he realized that it wasn’t him. “Keep it together, Lance.” He sighs. He forcefully walks away from his spot to prevent himself from over thinking. Maybe the sun’s a little too hot today.

After a few strides, he’s greeted by the smell of cheaply made burgers and makes his way to the line. A greasy burger on a Monday afternoon? Sounds about right. Besides, he’s broke so he can’t be a picky eater.

“What’s your order today?” The guy chirps.

“Oh, one cheeseburger with extra lettuce and no mayo and one medium Coke.”

“Got it.” They guy turns around and makes Lance’s order. He took this time to inspect the menu. It looked like an ordinary burger truck, except this guy serves salad. How thrilling.

“Here you are! Enjoy!” He pays for his food and walks away. He spots a nearby bench and sits. And as if nature hates him more than it did yesterday, a bird poop lands literally inches away from him. He scowls at the birds above and had staring contest with one of them. He looks down once the birds were merely a dot in the horizon. He finishes his burger and soda and throws the trash at the bin next to the bench.

He starts to make his way back to the office when he notices yet another mullet of black hair, at the same place as earlier. This time, his heart beat spikes up as his instincts tell him to cross the street and investigate up close. He contemplates, but his legs beat him to it as he crosses the street. As he walks closer, he becomes familiar with the mullet and realizes then and there that it was, in fact, Keith.

“Keith?” Lance calls cautiously.

“Lance?” Keith turns around with wide eyes and mouth agape. “What are you doing here?”

“I work across the street.” He points his thumb behind his shoulder.

“No way! How did I not notice you before? I’ve been working here for two months!”

“You work in this café? I thought you work at the Castle?”

“Oh,” Keith blushes. “I only work here part time. I kinda need the extra money.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah. So what are you up to?”

“I was just going back to my office.” Lance looks at his clock. “Holy quiznack! I’m gonna be late! Pidge is sooooo gonna kill me.” He dreads.

“Alright! Seeya around, then?”

“Sure, Keith.” He sucks in a deep breath. “What time’s your off?”

“Oh, around 6 I think?”

“Cool, I’ll pick you up? Is that okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Lance is totally oblivious of the pink in Keith’s cheeks.

“Okay, see you till then!” Lance waves goodbye and walks back to his office building leaving Keith dumbfounded and a blushing mess behind the counter.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Keith turns to the voice and sees that it was an old lady, probably in her 80’s with a warm smile on her face. (Remember that old lady at Vrepit Sal’s? Yeah, that old lady.)

“Wh – uh – I, I, no?” He manages.

“Okay. I won’t ask any more questions, then. Good luck on your date tonight.” And with that the old lady grabs her coffee from the counter and walks out the café. Now he’s even more of a mess. _Keep it together, Keith. Keep it together._

-

The elevator dings and the doors open, and Lance is greeted with the smell of coffee and Xerox machine ink. Welp, time to waste the remaining 4 hours of work.

Of course, that was easier said than done. His officemates weren’t exactly the idealistic people to spend time with. Sure they’re friendly, but sometimes they become _too_ friendly for Lance’s liking. Or sometimes they just downright shove themselves right at him. He appreciates their friendliness and efforts, sure, but sometimes they’re just too much.

“Oh hey, Lance! What’s up? How was the club you scouted last night?” And all of sudden memories of last night flood his mind. Well, chunks of it. And then Keith’s face comes into his mind, their conversation this morning, how Keith was only in his boxers while eating breakfast. _Okay maybe that was too far._

“Oh, you know, the usual. Bunch of kids dancing around. The drinks are kinda okay?” He quirks an eyebrow. “But other than that, I give it a six out of ten.” Lie. Lie. Lie. That club was a hundred out of ten merely for the fact that he met Keith there last night.

“That bad, huh?”

“Ye – yeah? I guess.”

“Well, thanks for the heads up! Now we know we aren’t going there ever.” Lance just laughs nervously. He has no idea what to be nervous about actually. “Good talk.” His officemate waves and walks away.

_Keep it together, Lance. Why are you so nervous?_

-

“McClain! Where’s that report I asked you?” Lance could swear he just had a heart attack. He clutches the left side of his chest as he peers over to his boss, standing mere inches away from him. “Where is it?”

“Oh, uh,” He rummages through his pile of paperwork on his desks and finds it, neatly tucked inside a folder. “Here it is.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Keep this up and you might be employee of the month.” Pidge winked. “Have a nice day, McClain!” She exclaims as she walks back to her office.

“You too, Pidge!” He called back.

He looked at his clock; it was now 4:58. _God am I so ready to get out of this place._ He collects his things and chucks them all inside his bag as he _poorly_ cleans his desk. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’ll get dirty again tomorrow. He makes his way to the elevator and pushes the button to the main lobby. He just wants to get out.

He finally sees the one thing that will never leave him ever – his bed. As he plops down he exhales dramatically. “I am so ready to sleep for 10,000 years.”

_Oh shit._

_Shit._

_Oh, fuck no._

He looks at his wristwatch, a red giant “5:36” was written across it.

“Oh, shit.”

He hurriedly yanks his dress shirt away and opts for a cleaner and nicer dress shirt to wear and hurriedly storms out of his apartment back to his office block. Just as he makes his way to the café entrance, Keith was already walking out.

“Keith!” He called. “I’m so sorry I’m late!”

“What? No! It’s fine! I was just about to leave anyway.”

“Oh, cool, cool! Shall we?”

“Where are we going anyway?”

“Well, I saw this little Cuban restaurant the other day and I thought I’d try it out. Unless you wanna eat somewhere else?”

“No, no!” Keith waves his hand. “That sounds fun! Besides, it’s nice to eat something that Hunk didn’t cook. Not that I hate his cooking or anything, it’s just that ever since he came to The Castle that’s all – I’m sorry I’m rambling.” He bows his head down.

“What? No! It’s fine! _You looked cute anyway_.” Smooth, Lance.

Keith’s face turned bright red, mimicking Lance’s face.

“Th – Thanks. You look cute too.” He grinned. Error 404. Will to function not found.

The walk to the restaurant was mainly comprised of Lance’s poor attempts at flirting with Keith and vice versa. Well, guess not everyone can be smooth and a time when they really need to be.

“Oh, great! It’s not as full as I thought it would be. Where you do you wanna sit?”

“Outside is fun?”

“Wow, Keith. Didn’t think of you as an outside person!” Lance joked.

“I … I…” Keith pulled a straight face. “That’s funny, Lance. You’ve known me for less than 24 hours and you’re already so quick to judge?”

“You just didn’t seem like one? My bad, woops.” He defended. Keith offered him a warm smile and continued to walk for a table by the terrace outside. They sat down opposite of one another as waiter walked up to them and offered the menu. They scanned the laminated paper thoroughly before they order their meals.

“Will it be red or white wine for this evening?”

“You serve wine?” Lance inquired.

“Yes. We aim to blend both American and Cuban cuisine in our restaurant. And if I were to eat your orders myself, wine would be a lovely companion to it.”

“How ‘bout you, Keith?”

“I think I’ll have red wine.” He smiled.

“Then red wine it is!” Lance declared.

The waiter excused himself as the two found themselves conversing smoothly as they wait for their meals. The noise from the inside becomes a distant murmur that it seemed like they were alone in the vicinity. The street lights served as an added lighting to their dim umbrella light and if Lance tilts his head at a certain angle, Keith just about looked like and angel. Not that he would totally say it out loud. He can’t exactly be sure if he even is attracted to this guy, they just met less than 24 hours ago. You can’t be in love with someone you just met, right?

The waiter came back with their meal and left for a while before returning with a wine stand in one hand, and the red wine in the other. They both weren’t familiar with the one the waiter introduced so they just hoped it tasted as good as it sounded. Once the waiter left, they both chowed down on their food. Lance loved it. He missed it. It reminded him of his mom’s cooking back when he was younger. The scent of whatever his mom is cooking from the kitchen reaching his room upstairs. And the will to steal a spoon of the sauce when she wasn’t looking, or sweet – talk his mom so she’d allow him to eat a serving before the family. He could go on and on, but the further he goes, the more he’ll just his family back home.

“Hey, Lance, are you enjoying the food?”

“Wha? Oh, yeah! It’s great! I mean not as great as my mom’s cooking or anything, but yeah.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s good. But I don’t think it can come up to par with Hunk’s cooking. Just saying.”

“Wow, this Hunk guy seems to be Gordon Ramsay to you.”

“He is. He once ate a restaurant and forgot his wallet at home so the manager made him clean the dishes but then the head chef got sick so he suggested that he take his place. Bottom line, they now serve his recipes and the manager lets him eat there for free.”

“Okay, now this Hunk guy seems like a legend.”

“He is.” Keith blushed.

As they finished their meal, Lance caught their waiter’s attention and asked for dessert; shocking Keith in the process. Lance looked like he would explode from having eating too much food in one sitting, and yet he asked for dessert. Now that was something Keith found humorous.

“Aren’t you full yet?”

“What? No! I’m not full until I’ve had dessert!” Lance defended. Keith just laughed in response. “What’s so funny?”

“You look like your stomach’s about to rupture from too much food and yet here you are ordering dessert.”

“That’s nice, Keith. I’m flattered that you care about my well – being.”

“Nah, I just don’t feel like sweeping away your insides that’ll be scattered out here in the street.”

“My point stands, I’m flattered.” Keith just smiled in response.

After dessert, they both argued on who would pay, Lance defending that this “date” was his idea and it would only seem right, while Keith counters that since he crashed at Lance’s place last night, it was the least he could do for his hospitality. In the end, Lance won and paid for their dinner. After he insisted on walking Keith home, Keith just had to draw the line there.

“What? NO! You’ve done enough Lance. I’ll walk you home.”

“No, no, no. I’ll walk you home. My house is just a couple blocks away. It’s cool.”

“Exactly. It’s nearer.”

“Uh, no? Something might happen to you on your way back and I don’t want your ‘brother’ banging on my door tomorrow morning asking where you are.”

“First of all, Shiro would never do that.”

“Yeah? Well my older brother would do that.”

“LANCE. Please, let my just walk you home.”

“NO! It’s too dangerous out here!” He panicked. “What if something happened to you?!”

“I’m 25! What could possibly go wrong?”

-

“Goodnight, Lance.”

“Night, Keith.”

“I’ll see you on Saturday? Is that still on?”

“Yeah, dude. This Hunk guy seems like a living legend.”

“Alright. Well… I – I… I’m go… nna go now.”

“Right. Bye.”

“Bye, Lance.” And before Lance could close his door, Keith leaned in and kissed him in the cheek. Again.

Maybe that was something Lance could get used to.

 


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last part so it's now longer  
> so here have 23 pages of klance being cute

 

**Lance:**

Good morning! Whatcha doin?

**Keith:**

Doin errands with Shiro.

You?

**Lance:**

Same. My apartment is a mess

A MESS

**Keith:**

Clean it up then.

Can’t have guests over with a dirty apartment.

**Lance:**

There’s dirty laundry everywhere

what has my life come into

My msm would be so mad

Mom

**Keith:**

Aw look who’s a mama’s boy.

:*

**Lance:**

Shut it

If she really did see my apt

She would be so mad

**Keith:**

Again, clean it up.

Wait I gtg Shiro needs me.

**Lance:**

Ok talk to you later then

**Keith:**

:*

If Lance hadn’t felt the need to combust he would’ve written a smooth reply to Keith, but alas, his phone is on the floor and he’ inside his blanket hiding _. Come on, Lance. It’s not like Keith’s in the room waiting for a reply from you. He probably wasn’t even waiting for your reply._

He waves the thoughts away and untangles himself from the blankets and walks towards the kitchen. He needs breakfast first, then clean. It was his day – off. Nothing screams day – off than cleaning your filthy apartment and binge watching shows on Netflix afterwards.

-

“What the heck is this?” He examines the handkerchief. “I haven’t even brought a girl over in a year?” He unfolds the handkerchief and notices a red “K” embroidered in the corner. “Keith? Keith goes around town with a handkerchief?” He places it on his bed and grabs his phone in the nightstand.

**Lance:**

Hey man I think you left your hanky in my apartment

You’re 25 man why do you bring a hanky

No less in a bar

Like wtf man we’re not in elementary

 

It takes about 10 minutes before Keith was able to reply.

 

**Keith:**

Shut it.

Shiro gave that to me.

**Lance:**

That’s cute man

You love your big bro so much

Im jealous

I wish I wsa that close to my beothad

Was

brothers

**Keith:**

Shut up.

I love him okay.

We’ve been through a lot.

**Lance:**

It’s okay

Chill

I think it’s cute

**Keith:**

:*

Just bring it back when we meet.

**Lance:**

What’s with you and that emoji anyway?

And yeah sure

**Keith:**

Idk, it’s like an instinct now.

**Lance:**

Wow keith

Didn’t think you’d be that type of person

**Keith:**

Haha like what?

**Lance:**

So addicted to their phones that using emojis is instinct

**Keith:**

I’m offended, Lance.

**Lance:**

I was kidding.

**Keith:**

Anyway, what are you up to?

**Lance:**

About to finish cleaning and then I’m off to look for lunch and then just lie on the couch the rest of the day

Not much, you?

**Keith:**

Stuck at work :(

Shiro won’t let me leave.

**Lance:**

Aw that’s so cute

He loves you too much to let you leave

**Keith:**

No don’t!

If he sees that he’ll get all mushy again.

I don’t like it when he gets mushy.

He’ll start tearing up and hug me for 5 minutes and he’ll ramble on and on about how he’s so happy to have me as a brother.

**Lance:**

That’s so c ute omg awww

**Keith:**

LanCE NO PLS

**Lance:**

Best big bro ever <3

I can’t wait to meet your brother

Is he gonna be there on Saturday?

**Keith:**

Well yeah, he’s the host.

**Lance:**

Oh cool

So what’s your job then?

**Keith:**

Back office stuff. I used to be a waiter but I trip a lot.

**Lance:**

Lmao good one.

**Keith:**

Shut up. I hate tripping.

What’s your job?

**Lance:**

I work for Holt Conglomerates

I work for the “daughter”

Used to be a scary dude but he got fired so he put his daughter in the position

**Keith:**

Well is she nice?

**Lance:**

Yeah. Super casual.

I like her more than her brother tho

**Keith:**

Cool, cool.

So their dad is the big boss, huh?

**Lance:**

Actually it’s their mom but he’s close

 

Lance had received a text but not from Keith, but from an unknown number. He closes his chat window with Keith and opens the other.

 

**Unknown number:**

Hi, Lance! It’s Pidge. Can you drop by the office later? I need to ask you something about the report you submitted yesterday. I know it’s your day – off, but not to worry, it’s been noted in the HR. Thank you!

 

_I can’t believe this._

**Lance:**

Oh, sure. I’ll be there in a few.

 

Lance opens Keith’s chat window again and types a message. He sees that Keith has replied to his message as well.

**Keith:**

I bet her mom is a strong independent woman who don’t need no man.

**Lance:**

Hold on I gotta go to work fml

**Keith:**

I thought it was your day – off lmao.

**Lance:**

IT IS. But Pidge needs me at her office pronto.

**Keith:**

Alright, text me when you get back.

**Lance:**

Right. Talk to ya later :D

 

Lance drops his phone in his bed and trudges to the bathroom. He desperately needs a bath. How could she? Does she not know what a day – off means?

He was out of his front door after 15 minutes and walks to the direction of the bus stop. He really didn’t want to leave the confinement of his bed, but life hates him. He just knows it.

-

“Miss Ho – Pidge?”

“Oh, Lance! Thank goodness you came!”

“Yeah. What was it about, then?”

“Oh, right! It’s about your report yesterday. I couldn’t quite understand what you meant and sending you an email just seems like a waste of time since I probably won’t be able to comprehend it anyway. So I called you here! Right, it’s about the second paragraph…”

Lance just zoned out after that word. He didn’t quite get what Pidge was trying to say.

“So you see, McClain, it’s really important that you revise this immediately.” She noticed that Lance wasn’t paying attention to her. “Lance!”

“Oh, wha – what?”

“Did you even understand what I was saying?”

“Oh, yeah! I have to revise my report. Got it.”

“And?”

“I have to revise my report?”

“Ugh, Lance! Do you even know why you need to revise it in the first place?”

“Because it sucked?”

“YES, LANCE. IT SUCKED. SO BAD.”

“Okay, cool. When do you need it?”

“Tonight.”

“Tomorrow night, you say?”

“You know, Lance. If it weren’t for the fact that you’re singlehandedly the most responsible employee in this floor, you would have been fired 5 minutes ago. But fine. Tomorrow night. Don’t be late, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am!” He salutes.

“Alright, see ya tomorrow, Miss Holt.”

“PIDGE.”

“Right.” He panicked. “Bye, Pidge!”

“Bye, Lance.” She waved. “Goddammit, that guy.” She smiled.  She presses a button on her phone and she’s redirected to her brother’s line. “Hey, Matt! Wanna grab lunch? There’s this burger truck right on our street. Wanna try it out?”

“How can you think of food at a time like this? Mom’s been nagging all day about those reports and all my employees are slacking off, as per usual.”

“Oh, cheer up! There’s gotta be at least one of them!”

“Easy for you to say. All the employees on your floor aren’t lazy.”

“Uh, no.” She laughed. “There’s literally like only one dude in this floor who actually gets shit done. He’s pretty cool.”

Uh, oh! Katie has a favorite.” He could feel his brother sneer at the other end.

“Maybe? Why not?”

“You know that’s not fair, and, secondly, that’s like illegal.”

“Since when is having a ‘preferred’ employee illegal and not fair?” She defended.

“You know how mom feels about those. If she finds out she’ll lecture the both of us and we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“What? It’s like she’ll know!”

“Katie.”

“Matt.”

“You know what? Fine! If you don’t wanna eat greasy hamburgers with me, then it’s your loss!”

“Wait! But I do wanna eat hamburgers with you! Hold on! Meet me in the lobby in five.”

“I thought so.”  She hangs up the phone and struts out her office door. She’s hungry and stressed. A good hamburger sounds about right for now.

-

“So who’s this employee again? You know, the one you said who actually gets shit done?” He smiled. They were now sat in a bench by the burger truck, munching away at their burgers, ignoring the stares from their employees.

“Oh, Lance. Lance McClain, I think?”

“You remember his name?”

“Yeah, I was reviewing his report before I called you.”

“Is he any good?”

“At this rate, yeah, I think I might just get him promoted.”

“Yep. You have a favorite.”

“It’s not a favorite, Matt. He deserves it.”

“That’s the same thing, Kate.”

“Uh, no? It’s not. How is it wrong to reward a person when they’re doing their job? That’s kinda the point.”

“Even so, you should still treat all of your employees the same; regardless if they’re actually getting the job done or not. That’s a rule.”

“Well I don’t care anymore!” She huffed.

“Katie, Katie, Katie.”

“Shut up.”

“Do I smell a little crush here?”

“Oh, my God, Matt! No! Absolutely not! He’s like four years older than I am! Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s gay and all.”

“How sure are you? You never know…”

“I saw him flirting with Rolo last week!”

“What if he’s just really that flirty?”

“I’ve yet to see Iverson flirt with a guy.”

“Touché… Oh, which reminds me, are we still on about Saturday? Have you told mom and dad?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?”

“Good, because I just texted Shiro this morning and I told him that we were still coming on Saturday.”

“Shiro, this. Shiro that.” She teased.

“Stop that!”

“Honestly, Matt, just give it up! The guy is getting married!”

“So? Nothing lasts forever!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU.”

“He was mine first, you know!”

“And now he’s found someone else. Grow up. And besides, it’s been like, what? Three years? Move the fuck on, Matt. This is getting ridiculous.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“And now I don’t wanna be because you’re being such a baby! I bet the only reason we’re going to eat at The Castle is because you just want an excuse to see him!” She added.

“Why do you care so much? It’s my miserable life!” At this point they were earning stares from passersby and those who are still in line.

“Because, MATT, I am so sick and tired of seeing you get hurt over and over again! Like I’m so sorry if I don’t wanna see my older brother get hurt! Forgive me for giving a fuck!”

“I’m not having this conversation anymore. I’m heading back to my office.” He stands up and throws the remains of his burger in the trash and walks back to the office.

“Yeah, see, that’s what you’re good at; running away!” She called back. She slumps back into her seat and sifts through their conversation. She knew she was right. Her brother was being a baby. She knows that he knows that things will never be the same again. _Shiro had moved on_ and he should too.

-

The bus ride home wasn’t so bad, Lance thought. It was fairly quiet for a Tuesday afternoon; just an old man and some teenager. He makes it his life mission to not engage in any human contact on the way home. He was already “dragged” out bed, anything as subtle as strangers will literally make him crack. It was suppose to be his day – off, and now his day – off plans are shattered on the ground.

Lance finally gets home and immediately drops to his couch. He reaches for his phone and instantly messages Keith

 

**Lance:**

WORST DAY EVER

**Keith:**

Aw, cheer up buttercup. Worser days are coming.

**Lance:**

I appreciate you honestly, Keith. I really do.

**Keith:**

If it makes you feel better, this is the slowest day of my life.

Thre was barely any customers.

There*

Like we only had 3 customers in the last four hours.

And now im stuck with Nyma.

 

_Nyma. Who the heck is this Nyma? No, Lance. No. Stop being angry. You have no right to be angry. You and Keith aren’t een together. Stop it. She’s probably just a friend, right?_

 

**Lance:**

Who’s Nyma?

**Keith:**

She works here at the café with me.

**Lance:**

Ohhhhhhhh I see

**Keith:**

Why?

**Lance:**

No reason 

**Keith:**

Okay?

**Lance:**

I just wanted to know who she was

**Keith:**

Okay?

**Lance:**

Thank you?

**Keith:**

Your welcome?

**Lance:**

Why are we eding our sentences with ?

Ending

**Keith:**

I don’t know.

**Lance:**

Lmao

**Keith:**

Now what?

**Lance:**

Idk man what are you up to?

**Keith:**

Oh, nothing. Thanks for asking. I’m literally lying on the counter, we have no customers.

**Lance:**

Cool, cool. Why can’t you just end your shift early?

**Keith:**

Can’t. I need the money, remember?

**Lance:**

Can I ask what for?

**Keith:**

There’s this apartment I’m about to move into. I can’t live with Shiro anymore.

He’s suffocating me.

**Lance:**

Are you having troubles with him?

**Keith:**

Nah, he just likes to get in my business and I hate it.

I just want privacy and the only way that’s happening is if I move out.

**Lance:**

I see, I see. Well at least he’ll still be a few blocks away, right? Not countries :(

**Keith:**

Yeah. I guess that’s a good point.

And cheer up!

You’re doing them a favor by being strong!

If they see you sad, they’ll feel sad, too. And that will just worsen the situation. So stay happy!

**Lance:**

Thanks, Keith

**Keith:**

No, problem.

 

Lance lets go of his phone and stares up at the ceiling. Tears are now forming and he thinks it’s so unnecessary.

_Just great. Missing my family on a Tuesday afternoon? Wow, Lance. How pathetic can you get?_

There’s nothing wrong with being homesick, it happens. But for Lance, one little reminder is all it takes for him to remember that he’s all alone, in a different country.

_Stop crying, you idiot. I’m not gonna cry over this. But it hurts, so much. It’s been seven years. Seven long years and I can count the times I’ve seen my family in one hand. I don’t need this right now. Not ever._

_But maybe, just maybe, it’s okay to cry just this one time_. He’ll just let this one pass. It’s been too much lately. He feels it, it’s there, and it’s been nagging at him ever since he set foot in America. Homesickness is something Lance is so afraid of yet stands up to it. He’s perfected the art of hiding his pain through smiles and jokes, an art that hides his sorrows in plain sight. You’d have to be a skillful person to see through the mask. But in a situation like this, unguarded, unannounced, it hits him like a tsunami and there’s nothing he can do about it but cry. Just cry it all out until his ocean eyes are empty.

 

**Keith:**

Hey, Lance? Are you okay? You haven’t replied in an hour.

Btw, I’ll text you later, okay? I gotta head back to The Castle.

Text me when you’re feeling okay.

**Lance:**

Thanks, Keith.

And don’t you worry, I’m fine. I just fell asleep, that’s all.

 

Lance finally stands up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. It was way past 6 anyway, might as well make dinner. He decides that chicken noodle soup would do him good and is much needed after earlier afternoon’s events. As him mom would say, chicken noodle soup is food for the soul. Luckily for him, there’s an instant noodle version of this in his fridge. He finally sits down and inhales the scent of the soup, letting the warm steam melt away the snots in his nose. He finally digs in and let the events slowly fade away from his system.

 

**Keith:**

Hey, Lance! What’cha doin?

**Lance:**

Eatin dinner

You?

**Keith:**

Same. Eating dinner with Ulaz and Kolivan.

**Lance:**

Cool, cool

Did Hunk cook for you guys?

**Keith:**

No. We bring our own food to eat during breaks.

Hunk’s not that good of a person ;)

**Lance:**

I see, I see

But still, the dude’s a living legend

Can’t wait to meet him on Saturday

**Keith:**

Oh, yeah!

Glad we’re still on about that.

**Lance:**

Yeah, man.

Hold on lemme just walk to my room

The Flash is on

**Keith:**

Okay, nerd.

**Lance:**

Shut up this is a good show

**Keith:**

Says the nerd, nerd.

**Lance:**

I’m gonna stop texting you now

**Keith:**

Alright, text me when you can. Talk to you later!

_(2 hours later)_

Hey, how was I suppose to know you weren’t joking.

Pls text me.

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance

Fine, then.

**Lance:**

Geez, Keith

I’m still here just preparing to sleep that’s all

**Keith:**

Who in the right mind would sleep at 10 at night?

You’re 25, live a little.

**Lance:**

I’m just tired, ok?

**Keith:**

Fine, then.

What are you doing now?

**Lance:**

In bed

**Keith:**

And what would you be doing if I was there with you?

**Lance:**

OH MY GOD KEITH

WHAT ARE YOU 16

I’d still be sleeping if you were tho

**Keith:**

Lame :P

We’d probably be cuddling tho

I’ll big spoon you

And don’t say we won’t just because you’re taller >:-(

I’ll big spoon the shit out of you <3

Lance?

Pls don’t tell me you actually fell asleep 

Laaaaaaaaance 

Lammmme!

Wow, your name is 3 letters away from being lame :P

Goodnight, Lance :*

Sweet Dreams <3

 

(Later at 1 am)

**Lance:**

Hey sorry I fell asleep

Nuh uh I’ll big spoon

You can be little spoon bc your shorter duh

I always big spoon

Besides that’d look weird you’re like backpack lmao

Shut up my name is cool

Cool like the ocean

Hahahahaha

**Keith:**

You’re awake now?

**Lance:**

You too?

**Keith:**

Just got home.

In bed now.

**Lance:**

Cool. You should sleep now

**Keith:**

I will. You should too.

**Lance:**

I will, I will. I have work tomorrow

We both have work tomorrow

**Keith:**

Well, goodnight, Lance <3

Sweet dreams!

Can’t wait to you see on Saturday!

**Lance:**

Oh, yeah about that

**Keith:**

Yeah?

**Lance:**

Can we meet on Thursday at Lunch?

I wanna give back your hanky :P

My treat :D

**Keith:**

Really? Sure!

Text me the time and place!

**Lance:**

Okay

Goodnight, Keith

Sweet dreams to you too <3

**Keith:**

Goodnight, Lance :* <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has klance being cute and domestic*  
> *puts some matt/shiro angst*  
> *adds a dash of langst*  
> *a pinch of caring Keith*
> 
> IT'S PERFECT


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shallurangst ya'll

“You’re late, Kogane.”

“Cool. Thanks for noticing.” Keith walks past his brother.

“I’m still talking to you!”

“And now you’re not.” He adds as he enters the office area.

“Oh, leave him be. There aren’t any customers yet.” Allura pitched in. “As you know, he stayed up late last night cleaning with Hunk and Shay.”

“Am I supposed to be happy about that?”

“Yes! Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Well, for starters, I never really see him actually do stuff.”

“It’s back office stuff! There’s not much to do in that area.”

“See, you’re condoning his laziness.” He turns to look at Allura, grabs her hands, and kisses them both. “You’re worse than me.”

“I am not condoning his laziness. I just gave him a job that he can work with.” She shrugged.

“Why are you so nice to Keith?”

“Because,” She kisses the tip of Shiro’s nose. “He’s like the little brother I never had.”

“Sure. Just make sure he’s actually getting things done instead of spending his work hours on the internet.”

“Alrighty, Mr. Shiro. Now off you go.” She lets go of his hands and peers behind him. “You have your first customer for the day.” She smiles and kisses him on the cheeks.

“I’ll see you later.” She kisses him in the cheeks and makes a b – line for the office area. Shiro turns around, a smile on his face, and entertains the customer.

-

“Hunk! One order of Sapasui and one Keke pua’a on the double. It’s for Lotor.”

“Shiro, he better pay for this one! I’m not making him a free meal and then continue to annoy the shit out of me.”

“Hunk, be nice. He’s my friend.”

“Honestly, I’m still surprised that you’re friends with that douche bag.”

“Hunk.” Shiro warned.

“I’m just saying.” Hunk muttered. Shiro locked eyes with him before he walked away.

“Huuuuuuunk, don’t forget about Saturday!” Keith hollers as he passes by the kitchen.

“I won’t. The Holts are coming over as well. Can’t miss that.” Hunk mentioned. He was now beginning to chop carrots for Sapasui.

“Holt? As in Holt Conglomerates?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s where Lance works.”

“Ugh, again with that Lance guy!” He dropped the knife. “Keith, do you have a crush on him? I warned you, didn’t I? **_Don’t get attached_**.” Hunk picked up the knife again.

“I’m not! And I don’t have a crush on him, okay? And besides, I did you a favor! He’s gonna find out just how much of a great cook you are!”

“I bet ten bucks he’s going to eat here for free, and you’re paying.” He deadpanned. “Like everyone you and Shiro know.”

“S – SO?” Keith countered, completely ignoring the last part.

“Yep, you have a crush alright.”

“That has nothing to do with any of that?”

“When was the last time you brought a friend over and paid for their meal?”

“I, I, I brought Nyma here!”

“You work with Nyma, she doesn’t count. And,” Hunk points out. “You made her pay! Which is not cool, Keith!”

“What? She insisted on paying.”

“You never let a woman pay for a meal which you invited her for! That’s so unmanly!” He cries.

“Geez, Hunk. What has Shay done to you?”

“Shut up, man. Don’t bring her here.” Hunk now proceeds on chopping the broccoli.

“Riiiiight. I’m off to the café. See ya tomorrow.”

“Bye, Keith.”

“Bye, Hunk. Say hi to Shay for me!”

Hunk just nods in response as Keith walks out the front door. From the corner of his eye, he can see Shiro approaching with another order in hand.

“What was that about?” Shiro asked as he placed a piece of paper on the tab grabber.

“Oh, you know, Keith being Keith.”

“I heard you guys were talking about the Holts?”

“Yeah? And what about it?”

“They’re still coming.”

“Geez, I know Shiro. You remind me like, every day for the past two weeks now.” Hunk now starts to prepare the noodle.

“I just wanna make sure we get everything right.”

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yeah, what else should there be?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Hunk.” Shiro stated sternly.

“What, man? That was it? All we talked about is that Lance dude he’s seeing.”

“So I’ve been told. What about him?”

“He works for the Holts? He’s also coming here on Saturday?”

“WHAT?” Shiro started to fidget.

“Yeah? I mean, I don’t think Lance knows about you and Matt? I doubt Keith knows about it, too… Shiro, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Hunk. I’ll talk to you later.” Shiro dismisses their conversation and makes a beeline for the dining area. Hunk is left startled and confused. Sure he knows about Shiro and Matt’s history, but that was years ago. Who knew it’d still affect him? He is getting married after all.

_I knew it. I was right. Allura’s nothing more but a cover up._

-

“Hey, Keith, can you pass those cups over there?”

“Oh, here you go.”

“So, I heard there’s a new guy in town? Wanna talk about it?”

“No.” He deadpans and continues to wipe the table.

“Aw, come on! Does little Kogane has a teeny, tiny crush?”

“I’m not in the mood, Nyma.”

“Oh, come on, Keith! It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s okay. You’re a growing boy after all!” She cooes.

“Oh. My. God, Nyma. SHUT UP.” Keith’s face is now a burning red.

“Wow, Keith. No need to go all red.”

“Please just go away.”

“Okay, if you insist, _Mr. McClain_.” Keith just about lost it there. He decides that ignoring Nyma for the rest of the shift was the most logical thing to do.

And that was exactly what he did. As he makes his way back to the restaurant, he thinks about what Nyma had told him, or everyone for that matter. Maybe he did have a crush on Lance. _It’s just a crush, right? It wouldn’t hurt as much._ But that’s not important. He doesn’t have time for short lived relationships or summer flings. He’s 25. If he wants to get married at the same age as his brother, he’s going to find someone who’s serious and fast. He’s growing old; that he knows. If he misses his window, he’ll probably end up in a dump and never have the opportunity to get married. _Why aren’t I as lucky as Shiro? It’s like Allura was just there, waiting for him._ But who cares, right? Who was he to butt into his brother’s love life? He never really knew much about it as Shiro kept most of it to himself. The only time he was so open about it was when he met Allura, and even then most of it was hushed tones and closed doors. He admits, _maybe_ he wants what Shiro and Allura has, but he also knows that it will never work. He wants something unconventional, something that breaks all forms of norm. _Who was I kidding? Unconventional? With Lance? Yeah right, Keith._

He makes his way back to The Castle and was greeted by Thace. He was assisting one of the customers when he waved at Keith and gave him a small smile. Keith smiled in response and beelined to the office area.

“Oh, hey Keith.” Alfor beamed.

“Hey to you, too. Shouldn’t you be heading home? It’s getting late.”

“Nah, I’m gonna wait for Alllura. It’s almost closing time anyway. How about you? Shouldn’t you be heading home?”

“Gonna clean up with Hunk and Shay tonight. I heard Antok will stay as well.”

“Oh, I see. I see. Well, don’t stay out too late.”

“Of course. Can’t keep me away from my bed.” He joked. Alfor smiled in response and continued to type away on his computer. Keith sat on his desk and turned on his computer. He may as well get some paperwork done while waiting for closing time.

“Knock, knock.”

“Oh, Shay! What is it?” Alfor inquired.

“I just came to say that I won’t be able to stay out tonight. Something came up. My brother’s in the hospital.”

“Holy quiznack! Of course, of course! Why don’t you leave now?”

“Can I?”

“Yeah, Shay. I’ll tell Allura.” Keith added.

“Thanks, guys!” She smiled.

“Wait, does Hunk know?”

“Oh,” She looked horrified. “Well, I… Haven’t told him yet. But I will. I just don’t want him to worry, that’s all.”

“Shay.” Alfor said sternly.

“I will, I will. Once everything is okay, I’ll tell him.”

“Alright. Now go.”

“Thanks, Alfor.”

“Bye, Shay!”

“Bye. Keith!” She dismissed and walked out the door.

“What do you think happened to his brother that made her leave so quickly?”

“Could be something serious. Oh, man, I hope his brother is alright.” Keith added.

“Let’s pray he is.”

-

“Hey, Keith. Have you seen Shay?”

“Uh, no, dude.”

“Fuck, do you think I did something? I mean, she just left and didn’t even say goodbye. Oh, no. What have I done?”

“Dude! Just relax!” Keith cooed. “I’m sure she has a reasonable explanation on why she left all of a sudden.” _Keep it together, Keith. You can’t slip now._

“I know! But why didn’t she tell me she was leaving? I mean, I’m her boyfriend, right? I at least have the right to know.”

“Hunk, please stop overreacting, alright? Why don’t you try and call her?”

“Oh, right.” It’s as if a light bulb lit atop his head. “Hold on, lemme call her.”

“Okay. I’ll start cleaning in the kitchen. You’ll be okay?” Keith reassured.

“Yeah, man. Go.” Hunk waved dismissively. Keith made his way to the kitchen and starts to pick up the plates still scattered on the counter. If there was one thing they needed in this restaurant, it’s kitchen helpers. Keith was halfway done with washing the plates when Hunk entered the kitchen, a worried look on his face.

“Hey man. How it’d go?”

“Not good. Rax is in the hospital. He got into an accident.”

“No freaking way!” Keith dramatically almost dropped the plate he was rinsing. “Well, is it serious? How badly injured was he?”

“He’s in the ICU, still unconscious. He got beat up pretty bad according to Shay. His bike was totally wrecked.” Hunk’s face dropped.

“Oh, man. That’s terrible! Well, is Shay alright?”

“She told me she was. But I mean, even I wouldn’t be okay if that happened to my brother. And she’s all like ‘I’ll be coming to work tomorrow! I have to help you in the kitchen!’ and all that stuff!”

“Well, Hunk. If she wants to go to work tomorrow, let her be. That could be the only way for her to cope or something.”

“But what about Rax?!”

“I’m sure their grandmother will look after him.”

“You really think they’ll both be okay?” Hunk muttered.

“Yes, Hunk. I’m sure all of them are. Give them a little faith, will ya?” Keith smiled.

“Yeah, man. I think you’re right!”

“Yep. There’s that smile!”

“Keith, no. Please stop making me blush!”

“What? No? I’m not making you blush! I just like seeing you smile, that’s all.”

“That’s totally gay and I’m totally flattered.” Hunk deadpanned. Keith gave him a warm smile and continued to rinse the plates as Hunk made his way to the counter to wipe off the messes for the day.

“Knock, knock!”

“Coran! Hey!”

“I just want to let you two night owls know that I’ll be heading home now.” He twists the end of his mustache.

“Yeah, sure. Night, Coran! Seeya tomorrow!” Hunk waved. Coran gave them a grin and exited the kitchen.

It was around 1 am when they both finished cleaning the Kitchen. Hunk has this belief that a spotless kitchen means an enjoyable cooking. Alfor thinks it’s cute. Allura says it’s necessary.

“Well, I’ll be heading to the hospital to check up on Shay.” Hunk yawned.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Shay now. Rest later.”

“Okay, okay!”

Just as Hunk and Keith were to exit through the back door, they heard Shiro and Allura having an argument in the office area.

_“Stop reading my text messages!”_

“What are those two screaming about now?” Keith interjected.

_“I can’t believe you’re still texting Matt after all these years!”_ They heard Allura yell.

“It’s probably just couple stuff. We should leave them alone.”

_“It was nothing, okay? We were just catching up!”_ Shiro defended.

_“TAKASHI, YOU DON’T JUST CASUALLY CATCH UP WITH YOUR EX!”_

 “Oh, come on! You’re not even a tiny bit curious on what they’re arguing about? I am!”

_“Matt is my friend! There is nothing wrong with that!”_

“Keith, buddy, it’s not really our place to snoop around your brother and his fiancé.”

_“Everything is wrong with that! Do I need to remind you that we’re getting married? Or at least we’re supposed to?!”_

“Fine. Then leave. I’ll stay.”

“Keeeeith!” With one look towards the door to the office area, Keith nods in response. He can always try to talk to his brother about this tomorrow.

_“Allura, stop being illogical and just forget this ever happened!”_

“Fine. Let’s go home.”

_“How can I forget that this ever happened when this happens all the time? Shiro I am this close to being full and you texting Matt is not helping!”_

Hunk and Keith both walked out of the door, Shiro and Allura’s argument out of earshot.

“I can’t believe you’re making this a big deal! How is texting Matt ‘Hey, how you doin’ a big deal?”

“The fact that you’re still texting him makes me believe that you’re still in love with him after all these years!”

“Allura! Are you hearing yourself right now? How can you say that I’m still in love with him when I’m marrying you and not him?” Shiro explained, emphasizing the “him.”

“Well I’m starting to doubt that!”

“Ho – h – how can you say that?” Shiro face falters.

“I’m starting to believe that us getting married isn’t a good idea after all.”

“Allura, why are you saying this? You know I love you.”

“Really, Shiro?” She deadpanned.

“Of course! It’s why I’m marrying you.” He tried to hold her hand, but she swatted him away.

“At this point, whatever we say or do can never take back the words we said tonight.”

“Allura, no.”

“I best believe it’s better to – “

“Allura, no! We are not breaking up!”

“Shiro.”

“Allura, please!” He drops to his knees. “Allura, please,don’t do this to me. I can’t do this. Please! I can’t live without you.”

“It’s better this way.” Allura added, not meeting Shiro’s gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before some of you might react because of shallura being """problematic""" due to the recent discourse, it is stated in the tags that they are all older characters. I've written this story a while back, before any of this exploded so please let's all be kind to each other and just enjoy the shows and characters <3 
> 
> I've also noticed that putting this chapter up lines up perfectly with fact that Lotor is now starting to be introduced, so yaaay timing :D


	5. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight keith angst bc who doesn't like to see team voltron get hurt once in a while

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!”

“And you barely made it this time, Lance.”

“Am I late?”

Nah, you had 17 seconds to spare!”

“Oh, Thank God! Thanks, Rolo!”

“Seeya, Lance!” He waved dismissively.

 Lance rushes to the elevator just in time and mutters an apology to the passengers for bumping into them. 47 floors later, and he finally steps out, wasting 8 minutes of his life.

“You’re late, McClain!”

“No I’m not. You’re just early!”

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing, Mr. Iverson!”

“Thought so. Now get to work!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Why is that guy always in a bad mood?” He questioned himself. He finally finds his desk and flops down on the chair with a loud “eeeek.”

“Morning, Lance!” Pidge’s head popped out by the cubicle entrance. “I got your report last night, and may I say I’m impressed.”

“Really?

“Yes! Great work! Keep up the good work!

“And here I thought I just bullshitted the entire thing.”

“What was that?”

“NOTHING. Thanks, Pidge!”

“Now, next week I’m gonna need you to make another one for this week’s standings.”

“Already?” Lance grimaced.

“Yeah! Never hurts to be on time, now is it?”

“I guess not.” He pouted.

“Aw, come on! You’re doing an excellent job, Lance. I’ve already talked to the HR about your raise since let’s be real here; you’re the only one doing their job correctly and properly.”

“What? Really? Geez, Pidge. Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me, McClain. This is all your doing.”

“Still, thank you.”

“Alright now get back to work! I’ll seeya around!”

 “Seeya, Pidge.”

-

“So this morning, Pidge said that she was impressed with my report and I sat there like super dumbfounded because I literally just _winged_ that report and she was impressed?”

“Maybe you actually didn’t just make it all up and you just think you did. I do that all the time.” Keith grinned.

“No, no, you don’t understand. I literally bullshitted that report because I wasn’t in the mood last night.”

“Well it couldn’t have been that bad if she thought it was good.”

“I still don’t understand. And the worst thing of all is that she plans to get me promoted. Which means I’ll be in the same level as Iverson. I’m not prepared for that!”

“Wait, Iverson?”

“Yeah? You know him?”

“My brother used to mention Iverson a lot. Hmm, must be a different person, then.”

“Right, back to my story. So like, Iverson is literally the worst person in the building, literally, and I mean literally everyone hates him because he’s just super uptight and doesn’t have a tiny bit of a funny bone in his body. Like, how does he live his life?!?!?”

“I thought you were describing my brother for a second there.”

“Oh, come on, he couldn’t be that bad, right?”

“No, you have no idea.”

“That bad, huh?”

“He used to call his parents on me every time I would eat cereal out of the box.”

“That’s tough, man.”

“And then one time in 10th grade I brought a girl home and he freaked the fuck out. I didn’t even know he was home? I thought he was in uni that day and he woke his parents up and told them I brought a girl home and his parents were super confused. His dad was like, “Shiro, that’s okay? It’s normal for your brother to bring a girl home.” And he just lost it. Bottom line, the girl had to go home immediately.”

“Who was the girl anyway?”

“My math project partner.”

So it wasn’t you know what?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Well, that’s older brothers for you.”

“I just wish I had ended with a different brother, you know?!?!? There are literally so many others out there!”

Now, calm down. It’s all the past now, right?”

“Hmp. Shiro’s just an ass and he’s proud of it.” Keith finally calmed down and his face now serene. “Hey, do you want another slice of that cake?”

“Pleeeeaase.”

Keith smiled in response and stood up; taking Lance’s plate inside the café he works at. As he was walking inside, he bumps into someone, and they accidentally pour their coffee on themselves.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I’ll get you another cup right away!”

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. How can you be so clumsy?!”

“Slav?”

“You better watch where you’re go – No, no, no! Now I can’t go anywhere!”

“Why not?”

“There’s coffee everywhere! What if I slip and hit my head? What if  I didn’t learn how to swim and drown?”

“Slav it’s just a puddle. Right, stay here. I’ll clean it up for you.”

“Hurry up! The more this coffee soaks on me, the more I am vulnerable to a cold.”

Keith walks past Slav and places Lance’s plate by the counter before jogging towards the closet to grab the mop.

“You really better watch where you’re going young man!”

“Right, I’m really sorry.” Keith apologizes as he mops the coffee away. “What about your clothes?”

“I always carry an extra set of clothes with me for exact reasons like these.”

“Right, okay then. There. Puddle’s gone. You can walk now.” He grin at Slav.

“Thank you, Keith.” He bids farewell as he exits the café. Keith slumps his shoulder and makes his way back to the counter and gets Lance his slice of cake. He walks back outside and greets Lance.

“Hey, sorry that took a while.”

“What happened?”

“I bumped into someone and had to clean up the mess.”

Lance laughs. “Now I know what you mean when you said you can’t be a waiter.”

“HEY.” Keith scolds.

“Just kidding.”

“Is that my cake?”

“Oh, yeah. Here you go.”

“Man, I’m never going to get over this cake. Who made this?”

“Nyma did.”

“Oh, is she the girl you work with?”

“Yeah. She’s a great baker, just wish she wasn’t so nosey.” He joked.

“Hey now. This is so good.”

“Right? It’s our bestseller so far.”

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.” Lance rummages through his bag and pulls out a tiny pouch. “Here, I washed it for you.”

“Thanks, Lance.”

“Nah, it was nothing.” Lance takes a huge bite of his cake and looks at his watch. “Holy shit, I’m gonna be late!”

“You better get going then.”

“Right! I’ll see you on Saturday!” He takes the remaining piece of his cake and shoves in his mouth. “Thank you for the cake!” He says in between munches. Keith smiled and waved goodbye as Lance crosses the street.

“See you on Saturday.”

-

**Lance:**

I’m home now

I’m so tired I could sleep for 10, 000 years.

**Keith:**

You can’t do that L

We still have a date on Saturday, remember?

**Lance:**

I don’t know whether I should be offended or not

…

**Keith:**

?

**Lance:**

The fact that you care more about that date than my life is really troublesome

**Keith:**

What? That counts, right?

**Lance:**

Yeah, I’m offended

**Keith:**

What? Don’t be.

**Lance:**

So what are you up to now?

**Keith:**

In a bus. Heading back to The Castle now.

You?

**Lance:**

In my bed

Contemplating whether I should move or not

**Keith:**

Well your fingers are moving.

Quite well may I say ;)

**Lance:**

OH MY GOD

CAN YOU NOT

**Keith:**

What?

It’s like you’ve forgotten we had sex already.

**Lance:**

I KNOW

I’M TRYING TO

**Keith:**

What? Why? It was great :D

**Lance:**

SHUT UP KEITH

I DON’T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT

**Keith:**

L

**Lance:**

NEXT TOPIC

**Keith:**

Hahahahaha

Alright

What do you wanna talk about?

**Lance:**

I don’t know

I might be intruding on something

**Keith:**

What is it?

**Lance:**

Right here goes

**Keith:**

?

**Lance:**

How come you keep saying “his parents”? They’re your parents too, aren’t they?

 

Keith gripped his phone tighter it almost looked like it was going to break. _How could I have slipped so easily earlier?_ He was so sure that he was cautious. It was as if he unconsciously let his walls down while he was talking to Lance earlier.

 

**Lance:**

I mean you and Shiro are brothers after all, right?

**Keith:**

_I’m adopted._

**Lance:**

Oh

I’m so sorry Keith

We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to

Please don’t get mad at me

Keith?

Keith didn’t reply to Lance all night. He couldn’t find it in himself to explain to someone exactly why.  It’s not like he could control what happened to him all those years ago. It was just one day he realized that he’s been in this orphanage for as long as he could remember. All he knew was his name and his age. Then one morning, one staff told him to pack his things and head to the main entrance and his life forever changed. In the same day he woke up with all his fellow orphans and by night he was sleeping in the same bed as his “older brother.”

-

“It’s weird Kal, he just stopped replying after I apologized!”

“MOOOOOOOOO.”

“What? What do you mean I _crossed_ a line?”

“MOOO.”

I didn’t even know he was adopted!”

“LANCE STOP TALKING TO THE COW!”

“Oh, shut up Lorenzo. I actually enjoy talking to the cow more than you!”

“That hurts, Lance.”

“Besides, shouldn’t you be doing your homework or something?”

“It’s done!”

“Where’s Leo?”

“He’s in the garage with Papa. They’re fixing your old truck.”

“What? That old thing?”

“Papa’s giving it to me!”

“Why you little – “

“Unky Lance!”

“Why hello there, Princess Emilia! How’s my favorite niece doing?”

“I’m having tea with Penny!”

“Really now? And you didn’t invite me?”

“But you’re so far away.” She pouted.

“But I’ll be home by Christmas! So don’t be sad now, okay? Uncle Lance will be sad too.”

“Big brother?”

“Hey, Penny!”

“What is that cow doing in the living room?! WHO BROUGHT IN KALTENECKER?”

“Hi, Leo!”

“Oh, Lance! Hey.” Leo sat down in between Lorenzo and Penny. “Your truck’s almost finished.”

“You mean _my_ truck?” Lorenzo defended.

“Don’t push it!”

“But you’re not here anymore!”

“Hey, when are you coming home? Mama and Papa miss you already.”

“I’ll be home by Christmas.”

“Really now?” Leo then sits Emilia on his lap. “Good. Little Emi here won’t shut up about you.”

“What can I say? The princess thinks I’m her prince.” He smugged.

“Yeah, yeah. No, but really Lance, how are you?” Leo questioned.

“I’m doing good. Work’s pretty good to. I’m about to get promoted.”

“No way? That’s so cool, big brother!”

“Thanks, Penny. Just you wait, you’ll get that phone you’ve always wanted in no time!”

“Hey, now. Don’t push yourself too hard.” Leo interjected.

“Yeah, you don’t have to work for us all the time. Save some for yourself.” Lorenzo added.

“I know, I know. I just, I just feel like I still have to prove a lot you know? It hasn’t been the same since I moved out.”

“Well have you found any boys yet?”

“PENNY!” Both Leo and Lorenzo scolded.

Lance laughed. “Yeah, there’s this guy I’m seeing.”

“Is he cute?”

“He’s pretty alright. His name’s Keith.”

“That’s the most unattractive name in the whole universe.” Lorenzo joked.

“I know, right? But he makes it seem cool.” Leo could see the admiration in Lance’s eyes.

“Was he the guy you were talking about with Kal?”

“Yeah.” Lance giggled.

“Do you love him, Unky Lance?” Emilia blurted.

There was a long pause. Lance wasn’t sure which one of his three siblings would scold Emilia first. But he was looking at everything except for the screen. One little twitch of his lips, or the small avert of his eyes, and his siblings, especially Leo, would know the answer to the question. Does he love Keith? It was probably too early to tell. They just met four days ago. You can’t fall in love with someone that quickly, right?

“I’m… I… I mean…”

“You do love him.” Leo mentioned casually.

“I… I… Ye – yeah.”

“Is he your boyfriend, yet?” Penny added.

“I just met him, Penelope.”

“Love at first sight! You ever heard of that?”

“I was drunk!” Lance defended.

“Ah! It was love at first sex!”

“LORENZO!” All three of them scolded as Leo covered Emilia’s ears.

“But it was, wasn’t it?” He retorted.

“I’m not gonna answer that! Leo!”

“Time for bed you two!” He motioned for Lorenzo and Penny.

“That’s not fair! I still wanna talk to Lance!”

“You can talk another time! Besides, he ‘s probably tired as well!” Leo scolded.

“Fine!”

“Goodnight, big brother!”

“Goodnight, Lance!”

“Night, you two! Do well in school, alright?”

“Yes!” The younger two replied.

Lorenzo and Penny walked off screen while conversing about how to get Kaltenecker back to the barn. Leo then lays Emilia on the couch, her head resting on Leo’s thigh.

“Be serious with me, Lance. Are you sure you’re okay? You can just find work here.”

“I know. But I just don’t wanna live the same life as you, not that I meant that to offend you or anything.”

“I know. But if there’s anything wrong, just please, please, tell us, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. You say that all the time!”

“I know because you always forget.”

“I’m fine, Leo. There really isn’t anything wrong at the moment.”

_“For the future.”_

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I’m gonna go to bed, now. I’ll talk to you next time.”

“Right. Night, Lance. Stay safe!”

Lance disconnects the call and closes his laptop. He then pulled the covers on him and places his laptop on the bedside table. And if there was one thing that could lull him to sleep, it was probably his siblings’ laugh and smiling faces. But in a blink of an eye, he grabs his phone underneath the covers and opens Keith’s chatbox.

**Lance:**

Keith I’m really really sorry

Please don’t be mad at me

I was intruding on your personal life

And I’m really sorry okay

Please answer me

Or just tell me that you never want to talk to me ever again

Either is fine

Just please give me closure 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here Leo is the eldest, then Lance, then Lorenzo, and the youngest is Penny (short for Penelope). Emilia is Leo's daughter. I have no idea where the mom is yet :D


	6. Friday

“Hey, Keith! Wake up! We’re gonna be late!”

“Five more minutes…” Keith grumbled.

“If we were in an intergalactic war you wouldn’t have five minutes!”

“Go away, Shiro.” Keith mumbled as he covered his head with his pillow.

“Fine, I’m leaving without you!”

Keith didn’t even respond to his brother. After a few noises later, he finally heard the front door shut followed by the lock. Good.

Keith slept for another two hours before finally deciding that he might actually lose his job if he was any more late. _Not that Alfor would mind, though. He’s so nice._

-

“Ah, yes! The prince has finally arrived!”

“Hello, Lotor.”

“How’s my partner doing?”

“Dead.” Keith deadpanned.

“That’s the spirit! Keep up the good work!”

Keith smiled in response as he entered the office, sighing once he finally sits on his chair.

“Your brother was so angry this morning, did something happen?”

“Oh? I just didn’t wake up, that’s all.”

Coran laughed. “Ah yes! Who would in their right mind would wake up at 5 am anyway?”

“Right?!?!” Keith defended. “He’s not normal, I tell you!”

“Now, now! Complaining about your brother wouldn’t get your job done, now would it? Carry on now!”

“Yes, Coran! Oh, by the way, have you seen Hunk?”

“Ah, yes! I think he’s in the kitchen _where he’s always at_.”

“Very funny, Coran.” Keith deadpanned. “I’ll just go see him.”

“Sure, sure!” Coran replied, already engrossed in today’s inventory report.

Keith walked over to the kitchen and was greeted with a chirpy Shay.

“Hi, Shay!”

“It’s a busy Friday morning, huh?”

“Yeah! The place’s packed.”

“It’s all thanks to that breakfast buffet Allura thought of. Who knew so many people were in love with my pancakes!”

“Well, not that I’m bragging or anything, but your pancakes are the best.”

“Oh, shut it, Keith! You’re making me blush!”

“What? No way!” _Keith blushed. Shay’s too pure for this world. We don’t deserve her._ “Anyway, I’ll just go tell Hunk something and I’ll be on my way.”

“Oh, sure, sure! He’s by the front!”

“Thanks, Shay!” Keith waved and walked away, heading to Hunk’s general direction.

“No, thanks, Shiro! I would rather have my dignity than be stuck with that jerk!” Hunk screamed again. “Oh don’t you bring Shay into this! She has nothing to do with this! LEAVE HER ALONE!”

“Hunk?”

“Oh, thank God, Keith! Please talk some sense into your dense minded of a brother!”

Once Keith was finally in view of Shiro; “Oh, so you now decide to go to work, huh?”

“Shut up, Shiro! I’m a human being who doesn’t wake up at ungodly hours in the morning!”

“NOT THE PROBLEM AT HAND!” Hunk interrupted.

“What is it, Hunk?” Keith spoke softly. He knew any sort of aggression would just flare up Hunk even more.

“Please, please, tell your brother here that I’m happy with my life and don’t wish to ruin it.”

“What are you doing, Shiro?” Keith crossed his arms.

“I was just asking if Hunk wants to be Lotor’s personal chef is all.”

“What kind of a sick idea is that? You can’t just ask Hunk to leave the Castle! Without him this place wouldn’t last a day!”

“Exactly! And I can’t just abandon Alfor after all that he’s done for me!”

“You know, Shiro, maybe you need a day off so you can clear your head and think!”

“I don’t need a day off!”

“Have you fixed your problem with Allura yet?”

“What? How did you know that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, you were screaming too loud that time even the people outside can hear it!”

“Uh, guys…” Hunk chimed in.

“That’s none of your business, Keith! Stay out of it!”

“Then you stay out of my life as well!”

“What the hell is this about, Keith?” Shiro’s face softened. Not really catching Keith’s drift.

“It’s nothing. Just, just leave Hunk alone.”

“Keith, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Shiro. I just need to tell Hunk something _in private._ ”

“Is it that private that you can’t tell it here?”

“With you here? No.”

“ _Rude._ ”

“Just leave, Shiro.” Keith demanded.

“Fine. But we’re not done talking yet.” Keith rolled his eyes in response.

“So, what is it?”

“Oh,” Keith’s face suddenly lit up and Hunk knew exactly what this is about. “It’s about tomorrow? Is it okay for you to cook something that’s not on the menu?”

“If it seems easy enough, yeah. Why?”

“Great! Can you cook Lance’s favorite food, then?”

“I knew it! I knew it!”

“Please Hunk!”

“You know, buddy, begging doesn’t really suit your appearance.”

“Hey! What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing.” Hunk laughed. “You just don’t really seem like the _begging type_.”

“HUNK!” Keith finally catching on.

“It’s a joke, man! Sheesh. Alright, alright! Just give me the recipes and Shay and I will work our way around it.”

“Really?” His eyes grew bigger. “Thank you, Hunk!”

“Yeah, man. No prob!”

“Well, I gotta get back inside. Still have paper works to deal with.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. See ya around.”

“Thank you, Hunk!” Keith hollered one last time.

_He’s in love alright._

  -

Keith was sat in his desk when he remembered that he still had to reply to Lance’s texts last night. It wasn’t like he didn’t reply to them on purpose; it was just that he didn’t know what to say to him at all.

**Keith:**

Hey Lance.

Sorry I wasn’t able to reply to your texts yesterday.

I don’t hate you. Like not at all.

It’s just that, I didn’t know what to say to you afterwards.

I was afraid that maybe you wouldn’t want to meet me anymore or you’re ashamed to be seen with me.

So please don’t get mad at me for not replying L

We still have our date tomorrow, remember?

 

After a few minutes, Lance replied;

**Lance:**

KEEEEITH!

YOU SCARED ME

I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME FOR ASKING

BUT I’M GLAD YOU’RE NOT

YES OF COURSE OUR DATE’S STILL ON

I STILL WANNA MEET THAT HUNK DUDE

 

**Keith:**

I’m sorry for making you worry.

Didn’t mean to. :P

Anyway, drop by the restaurant at around 7 tomorrow?

 

**Lance:**

Sure man

Is there like a dress code or something?

 

**Keith:**

Dress code?

What is this? An interview?

 

**Lance:**

Im bound to meet your bro

Gotta look presentable :P

 

**Keith:**

Just dress like you always do.

You look nice in anything really. *blushing emoji*

 

**Lance:**

You mean that?

 

**Keith:**

Yeah.

 

**Lance:**

Cool cool

Thanks :D

 

**Keith:**

Just be like you always do.

 

**Lance:**

I know.

Well then, I’ll seeya tomorrow, kay? Gotta get some beauty sleep tonight :D

 

**Keith:**

Okay, night! :*

 

**Lance:**

Good night keith :*

 

Keith locks his phone and was greeted by his brother clearing his throat.

“Who was that?”

“None of your business, that’s who.”

“Meanie. Was he the person you and hunk were talking about?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Am I not allowed to know what my brother is up to these days?”

“No?”

“Keith.” Shiro warned.

“Fine!  Fine! It’s just a guy I met at a bar last week. Nothing big.”

“And?”

“And? And what?”

“You were smiling!”

“What? He’s like a meme lord or something.”

“That’s not how you smile whenever I send you memes.”

“Well, your memes sucks.” Keith replied as a matter of factly.

“I’m offended, Kogane.”

“Good. You should be. So stop sending me memes.”

“As your brother, I am obligated to send you shitty memes at 3 am.”

“I hope you get sucked out into space and never return.”

“Wow, I love you too, Keith.”

“Can you go now? Annoy Lotor or something. I have a lot of paper works to do.”

“Since when did you do paper works?”

“Since now! Leave!”

“Alright, alright.” Shiro replied defeatedly. “Just so you know, I’m here if you need me.”

“I know.” Keith smiled wholeheartedly. He knew his brother meant it.

Shiro smiled back and left the office room whistling God knows what song. This wasn’t the end of this conversation.

 

-

 

1Keith heard the front door open and knew it was time to stop littering the kitchen floor with tortilla chips or he would never hear the end of it.

“Hey!” Shiro greeted.

“Hey.” Keith smiled back, “How was gym today?”

“You would not believe you eyes – “

“If ten million fireflies?” Keith interjected.

“Very funny, Keith. No. I saw Kolivan at the gym today.”

“Kolivan? Really? Huh. Who knew.”

“Yeah. Apparently he needs to keep up with Thace and Ulaz.”

“But he’s like the most fit person I know!”

“I’m right here.”

“And?”

“You talk to your brother with that tone?”

“Am I not suppose to?”

“Whatever, Keith. Now, about earlier.”

“If this is about me smiling at my phone, then I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Come on! Who’s the guy?”

Keith rolled his eyes in disagreement. He can’t believe he’s about to tell his brother about his somewhat of a love life. “Fine.” Finally agreeing with himself. “His name’s Lance.”

“Lance. That seems like a nice name. What does he do for a living?”

“He works in an office just across the café that I work at.”

“You mean the Holts?”

“Oh, yeah, the Holts! He said he works for the daughter or something. Whatever that means.”

“Katie?”

“Who?”

“That’s his boss, right?” Shiro continued, wide eyes.

“How would I know?” Keith shrugging off what Shiro had just said.

“You’re right.”

“How did you know? How did you know who his boss was?”

“I mean, you said he works for the daughter, and the only daughter you could be referring to is Katie; Matt’s sister.”

“Matt? As in Matt your best friend?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re fucking telling me your best friend is the son of a multibillion dollar company and you didn’t even tell me?”

“Was that important?” Shiro asked confused.

“Was that important? Of course that’s important, Shiro! You’re telling me Lance works for your best friend’s sister! Small fucking world, Shiro. Small world.”

“Why are you so mad? So what?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Just when I thought I finally found someone, you had to go and ruin everything.”

“Me? What the hell do I have to with that?”

“Everything, Shiro! Everything!” Keith turned around and walked away.

“I’m not done talking to you!”

“ I AM!” and Keith slammed his door shut.

“Keith! I’m still talking to you!”

“Go away,Shiro! Go fix your problem with Allura first!”

Shiro was about to retort back, but then he realized that maybe calling Allura first was the best thing to do as of right now. He’ll deal with Keith tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO FINALLY ASCENDED THE DEPTHS OF HELL? THAT'S RIGHT, ITS ME! HAHAHA sorry for the long wait, you guys. Work happened and I couldn't really find the time to finish it but here it is now!! A little short than the previous chapters, but still a chapter!!


End file.
